Libre al fin y al cavo
by Sr.Dark
Summary: Otro día como todos en Hogwarts, Luna dando sus típicos saltitos por los pasillos y como si fuera poco se tropieza con el Malfoy, los mismos insultos y una conversación poco usual que Draco y lunática tendrán. One chot.


**Declaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece de ninguna manera, solo use unos personajes para realizar este One chot.

**Resumen: **Otro día como todos en Hogwarts, Luna dando sus típicos saltitos por los pasillos y como si fuera poco se tropieza con el Malfoy, los mismos insultos y una conversación poco usual que Draco y lunática tendrán. One chot.

**Género: **Confort/Romance (?)

**N/A: **Solo quise escribir sobre estos dos.

_._

"_Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí  
Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas  
Oh, intento tomarte de la mano…"_

—Nikelback

.

**L**ibre** a**l** f**in** y a**l **c**avo

.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts paseaban por los grandes corredores de la estructura con lentitud y en compañía, varios se reían de cualquier ridiculez que algún amigo o propio haya hecho en clase. Una de las tantas estudiantes de dicho lugar caminaba o más bien daba sus típicos saltitos por los pasillos con tranquilidad y una sonrisa soñadora; la de siempre, si ella es Luna Lovegood más conocida como _Lunática. _Daba pasos en el aire y tarareaba una melodía desconocida para aquellos que pasaban por su lado; ellos simplemente no le daban atención a sus acciones, ya se habían acostumbrados a sus extrañas mañanas aunque claro no todos…

Poco a poco los pasillos empezaron a ser menos habitados y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los saltos y la improvisada cancioncilla que la rubia de los aretes de rábano tarareaba, sus cabellos desordenados se movían suavemente por el aire y sus ojos grises estaban perdidos en algún punto de donde ella se dirigía, giro una esquina y recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente haciendo que retrocediera y perdiera el equilibrio mas sin embargo no cayó al frio suelo ya que algo o alguien la agarro del brazo con una gran cantidad de fuerza bruta, Luna abre los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la mirada azulina y seria de Draco Malfoy.

—Mira por dónde vas, Lunática

Le hablo con algo de asco y superioridad aun sin soltarla, Luna le miraba sin reproche alguno ni tampoco ira, le observo a él como queriendo saber qué es lo que oculta en esa mirada gélida, por alguna razón a Malfoy le incomodo y desvió la mirada a una de las columnas del lugar solitario aun sin soltarla y ella no colocaba alguna objeción.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Lunática? ¿Te guste o qué?

Le pregunta con acides en sus palabras, en ellas se notaba la burla pero la rubia ni se inmuto solo levanto los hombros como si se tratara de cualquier pregunta y Draco rabio molesto.

—Luces triste

La respuesta de la soñadora lo descolocó y por un instante suavizo el agarre y cambio su expresión seria y burlona por una sorprendida a una molesta y mal humorada.

—Estás loca por eso dices eso

Le dijo para justificarse, paso por su cabellos dorados su mano ya estresado de aquella inusual platica con la chica, respiro hondo para liberar tensiones y volvió a observar los ojos grises de Luna.

— ¿Es porque eres un mortifago?

La ira acumulada en su interior empezó a resurgir como un volcán y como uno estaba a punto de explotar.

—No sabes lo que dices

Agarraste con más fuerza el pequeño brazo de la Lunática y por un momento deseaste partírselo.

—Harry dice que tienes la marca

Primero le dice que esta triste luego le acusa de mortifago y finalmente nombra a esa rata de Potter, definitivamente aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—Potter no tiene nada que ver aquí

—Pero la marca, Harry…

Y el volcán hizo erupción.

— ¡Esto, querías ver la marca ¿No?! ¡Pues aquí la tienes!

Malfoy levanto la manga que impedía ver la marca tenebrosa, ahí estaba en la blanca piel del rubio que lucía agitado y la chica de ojos saltones le resto importancia el hecho de que Draco le había confesado a ella que es un mortifago.

—Entonces es verdad

Pronuncio con desinterés y el chico en frente de ella, le tomo de los hombros con brusquedad y en su mirada se detonaba todo la presión por la que había cargado al ser elegido por el señor tenebroso, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

— ¡Si lo es! ¡Ven y cuéntale a tu amiguito Potter! ¡Dile que tenía razón para que venga a restregármelo en la cara!

—Yo no…

— ¿Sabes lo que se siente tener esta maldita marca? ¡Es un asco! Debo soportar todos lo tratos y mandatos que _él _me ordena hacer, ahora debo de hacer otro de sus malditos encargos y debo obedecerlo si no quiero morir ¿Sabes cómo se siente estar encerrado a algo y no poder escarpar? ¿Sabes lo que se siente no querer hacer algo pero aunque no quisieras debes hacerlo? ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡Contéstame!

Draco Malfoy había explotado y le había contado todo a aquella rubia atolondrada que de paso es amiga de Potter. El rubio se sintió bien por unos instantes; se había desahogado y con la persona que menos se esperaba; Luna Lovegood.

La chica lo observaba analizando cada palabra que le había dicho y luego de todo ella solo sonríe soñadoramente. Draco empezaba a odiar esa estúpida sonrisa.

—Aun no estás encerrado

Él solo le mira de mala manera.

—Si lo estoy

Ella roda los ojos y vuelve a sonreír.

—No, no lo estas porque a pesar de que ya empezaste a hacerle cosas a Voldemort estas en la academia y estas a salvo en estos instantes.

Draco la miro sin entender.

—Mientras estés entre las paredes de Hogwarts, Voldemort no podrá hacer nada para eliminarte.

Parpadeo varias veces entendiendo su punto, Voldemort no tenía poder dentro de la academia de magia.

—Eres libre, sigues siendo libre Draco Malfoy

Luna se suelta del agarre y mira por última vez esos ojos azules y le sonríe dulcemente y empieza a dar saltitos de vuelta a lo que estaba pensando en hacer antes de encontrarse con el Slytherin; buscar el snorks de cuernos arrugados; le habían dicho que paseaba por las partes más tenebrosas de Hogwarts.

Draco se quedo ahí observando como aquella loca se alejaba y de alguna manera sonrió de verdad luego de tanto, sonrió porque Lunática le había abiertos los ojos, era libre por ahora _"Libre al fin y al cavo"_

—Es extraño verte sonreír ¿Paso algo en mi ausencia?

Blaise apareció y arruino el momento. Inmediatamente cambiaste la sonrisa por un aspecto duro y frio como siempre lo tenías aunque por dentro estabas feliz.

—Nada

El moreno no se trago el cuento pero era Draco y no le daría explicaciones.

.

.

**F**in

.

.

Mi primer One chot de este libro, no salió tan mal, al menos eso creo.

¿Renwis?


End file.
